You Are My First Love
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Ciri-ciri: Fic GaJhe, dengan karakter dari beberapa Harvest Moon, memiliki chapter lebih dari 1.
1. The First Story

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume

**Claire's pov**

Hai, namaku Xian Claire Hua. Umurku 15 tahun, aku tinggal di kolong jembatan #PLLAKK! bukan, maksud-ku di hutan #BUUKK! bukan! maksudku, aku tinggal di rumah yang sudah tua, dengan genteng bocor, pembaca baca aja dengan kata jelek.

Keluargaku miskin, tapi aku masih bisa sekolah dari mendapat beasiswa sekolah yang lalu.

Aku hanya berteman dengan Elli. Dia baik hati, tidak meremehkan, dia adalah saudara-nya Jack.

Aku berangkat menuju sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

Apalagi biasa-nya aku tidak dapat waktu bermain. Mengapa? karena ayahku sakit, keluargaku tidak punya biaya untuk merawat ayah di rumah sakit.

Ibuku merawat ayah di rumah.

Karena itu, pulang sekolah, aku selalu bekerja keras, demi mendapat uang.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima kehidupan ini.

Sungguh kehidupanku yang menyedihkan.

**~In school~**

Di sekolah, belum masuk kelas saja, aku sudah di ejek.

"Ihh..., itu Claire yang katanya anak miskin ya?" bisik Karen.

"tempat tinggal-nya mengerikan banget" kata Ann.

"aku takut dekat-dekat dengan-nya" kata Popuri.

Aku selalu ingin menangis saat itu.

Tetapi, aku takut kalau aku menangis, aku makin di ejek.

Aku tidak seperti Elli, dia baik, cerdas dan kaya.

Tidak seperti aku, maka-nya aku suka di ejek.

Aku terus masuk ke dalam kelas, tak peduli orang lain mengejek-ku.

"halo! selamat pagi, Claire!" sapa seseorang.

Itu Elli, dia mendekatiku dan langsung saja memeluk-ku.

"Ihh...!" semua murid di kelas mulai jijik.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Elli.

"Claire, mengapa kamu melepaskan pelukanku?" tanya Elli.

"maaf, Li, kurasa kita tak bisa berteman lagi" kataku.

Aku berusaha menahan tangisku. Aku tidak ingin menangis.

"lho? memang kenapa? kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama, mengapa harus di putuskan?" tanya Elli.

"kamu seharusnya tau, aku ini orang yang paling di benci di kelas ini! aku tidak bisa berteman denganmu lagi" jawabku.

"Aku tidak peduli! yang penting persahabatan kita tidak boleh putus!" kata Elli.

Saat itu aku benar-benar terharu, Elli benar-benar teman yang paling baik di dunia ini bagiku.

"Elli!" panggil seseorang.

Aku dan Elli melihat ke depan.

"Elli..., seharus-nya kamu jangan bergaul dengan anak miskin ini, apalagi memeluk-nya" kata Karen.

"walau dia miskin, dia tidak sepertimu, egois" kata Elli.

"dengar ya, Elli...! nanti aku akan jadi casapar (calon saudara ipar) mu" kata Karen.

"ihh...! kamu tidak bisa masak, jadi tidak bisa jadian sama Jack, dong" kata Elli.

Aku ingat kalau Karen dan teman-temannya menyukai Jack, sampai-sampai bikin grup Jackniclev.

'nama macam apa itu?' pikirku.

"aku jago masak, jadi aku berhak kan?" tanya Ann.

"tapi, kamu hal sepele saja sudah marah, jadi tidak bisa" jawab Elli.

Ann langsung saja cemberut mendengar kata-kata Elli, memang benar kata Elli.

"memang kamu tau apa soal Jack? kamu kan hanya saudara-nya saja!" kata Karen.

"aku tinggal di rumah-nya, aku sudah seperti saudara kembar, jadi aku berhak memutuskan juga" kata Elli.

"kalau begitu, apa kamu tau ciri-ciri perempuan yang di sukai Jack?" tanya Mary.

"sangat" jawab Elli.

"oh ya? apa?" tanya Popuri.

"Jack suka orang yang rendah diri, baik hati, pantang menyerah, rajin dan bisa pengertian sama dirinya, easy kan" jawab Elli.

"bagaimana caranya bisa menggapai semua itu?" tanya Mary.

"ntah, bila ada orang seperti itu, pasti sekarang sudah jadian dengan Jack" jawab Elli.

Semua mengangguk kecuali aku dan Elli, aku hanya mendengar perdebatan antara Karen dan Elli.

Jack berada di kelas A, sedangkan aku dan Elli di kelas B.

Jujur, aku belum pernah melihat-nya, berkenalan juga belum, Elli hanya menceritakan kepadaku tentang ciri-ciri Jack saja.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel telah berbunyi, kami pun kembali ke tempat duduk kami.

Jadwal pelajaran hari ini adalah Matematika, Inggris dan IPA.

Aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, memahami semua ilmu yang di terapkan guru.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel berbunyi lagi, tanda sudah istirahat. Elli mengunjungiku, pasti mau mengajak aku makan bersama.

"Claire, kita makan bersama, yuk!" ajak Elli.

Aku mengangguk, pembaca, aku benar kan.

**~In the cafeteria~**

Di kantin, aku duduk di sebuah meja bersama Elli.

"kamu mau pesan apa, Claire?" tanya Elli.

"aku... aku pesan bubur saja-lah" jawabku.

"lho? kok bubur?" tanyaku.

"iya, aku beli 2, 1 untuk ayahku" jawabku.

Elli memebri tatapan sedih kepadaku, aku heran.

"Claire, kamu ini benar-benar anak yang berbakti ya, kamu bekerja untuk ayahmu" kata Elli.

Aku malah tambah heran, apa maksud perkataan Elli? apa dia mengasihani aku?

"maksudmu apa, Elli?" tanyaku.

"eh? ah..., tidak..., tidak apa-apa" jawab Elli.

Lalu datang-lah seseorang yang tidak kukenal, warna rambut-nya sama seperti Elli, tapi memakai topi biru.

Apakah dia saudara Elli yang bernama Jack itu?

"Elli!" sapanya.

"oh, hai, Jack!" balas Elli.

Ternyata memang saudara Elli, Jack duduk di sebelah Elli.

"Elli, ini temanmu?" tanya Jack.

"iya, ayo, kalian berkenalan" jawab Elli.

"halo, namaku Vien Li Jack, panggil aku Jack" kata Jack sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Na-namaku, Xian Claire Hua, panggil aku Claire" kataku.

Aku dan Jack saling bergandengan tangan.

"ini pesanan kalian" kata seorang pelayan.

"terima kasih" kataku dan Elli.

"lho? kok bubur-nya ada 2, Claire?" tanya Jack.

"Ini... ini untuk ayahku" kataku.

"memang ayahmu kenapa?" tanya Jack.

"ayahku sakit, yang merawat ayahku dirumah adalah ibuku" jawabku.

"memang kamu tinggal di mana?" tanya Jack.

"aku tinggal di jalan Harvest, di rumah yang sangat sederhana, itulah tempat tinggalku" jawabku.

Aku sebenarnya malu memberi tahu hal itu, aku takut aku di ejek lagi sama saudara Elli.

"ayahmu penyakitan ya?" tanya Jack.

Aku mengangguk, tapi sebenarnya aku bingung, ayah sakit atau semacam apalah.

* * *

**[Chapter finished]  
**

Salam dari author: Terima kasih yang sudah baca fic ini, kali ini kita pakai perkataan singkat aja ya, dari pada ngomong yang GaJhe-GaJhe

Please review, author will wait for your review~!


	2. I'm Worried

**-Advanced-**

**Claire's Pov**

Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tau apa ayah penyakitan, atau tidak? inidi sebabkan dia tak sengaja meminum racun.

"dia sakit apa?" tanya Jack.

"ayahku... aku juga tidak tau apa penyakitnya" jawabku.

Kenapa Jack bertanya terus? Apa dia ingin mengetahui semua tentang aku? tidak mungkin, ciri-ciri orang yang di sukainya saja harus orang baik.

"sakit ayahmu di sebabkan oleh apa?" tanya Jack.

"aku juga tidak tau, aku dengar, ayahku tanpa sengaja meminum suatu racun" jawabku.

"racun? apa nama racun-nya?" tanya Elli.

"itu racun rawa ribuan tahun" jawabku.

"hah? racun rawa ribuan tahun?" tanya Elli.

Aku mengangguk, pasti mereka kaget sekali.

"aku ga pernah dengar racun kayak gitu" kata Jack.

"aku juga" kata Elli.

"sudahlah... setidaknya aku masih bisa bekerja untuk keluargaku" kataku.

"wah..., baru umur 15 tahun sudah bekerja, memang kamu bekerja dimana?" tanya Jack.

"di restoran _Shukaku_" jawabku.

"di sana kamu bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Elli.

"kepala koki" jawabku.

"waw...! kamu pasti tau resep masakan luar negeri ya?" tanya Jack.

Aku mengangguk, mereka tampak terkejut mengenai pekerjaanku.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kembali ke kelas" ajakku.

Aku dan Elli kembali ke kelas bersama-sama, sedangkan Jack pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

~In class~

Guru masuk dengan membawa selembar kertas.

"anak-anak, besok sekolah ini akan mengadakan tes IQ, yang meliputi pelajaran Matematika, Indonesia, mandarin, Inggris dan IPS" kata guru.

"memang ada apa? kok tiba-tiba?" tanya Mary.

"di sini tertulis, bagi yang mendapatkan juara 1, 2 dan 3, akan bisa mendapat liburan ke Jepang selama 2 minggu" kata guru.

"HAH! 2 MINGGU!" teriak semua kaget.

"2 minggu itu sudah termasuk lama" kata yang lain.

"tesnya banyak pelajaran lagi, gimana bisa ke Jepang?" tanya yang lain.

"mungkin yang dapat nilai tertinggi" kata yang lain.

Semua jadi berisik mendengar kabar soal tes, aku sendiri bingung, aku mana mungkin bisa ke Jepang, lagipula aku masih ada pekerjaan.

Walau pun sebentar lagi restoran Shukaku akan di liburkan.

"DIAM!" teriak guru.

"aku sebagai guru, pasti mendukung kalian semua, karena itu, aku akan mengajari kalian sampai waktu pulang" kata guru.

Semua pun belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tidak ada candaan yang ku dengar lagi, ini lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

**-2 Hours later-**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel berbunyi, aku membereskan buku-bukuku.

Lalu keluar dari kelas.

Aku akan pergi menuju restoran tempat aku bekerja.

**~Shukaku restaurant~**

Aku masuk kedalam lewat pintu belakang.

Tiba-tiba ketua menemuiku.

"Claire" panggil ketua.

"ya? ada apa, ketua?" tanyaku.

"hari ini hari terakhir kita bekerja, karena itu, aku memberi mu gaji hari ini" kata ketua.

Ketua memberiku sebuah amplop, aku pun memasuk-kannya ke tas.

Lalu tas itu ku simpan di dalam lokerku, aku mengganti pakaianku.

Akhirnya uang untuk biaya ayah ayah cukup, aku selalu menabung untuk ayah.

**~At home~**

"ibu~ ibu~" panggilku.

"yeyy~! kakak sudah pulang!" kata adikku.

Aku masih memiliki 2 adik yang lucu nan imut.

Adikku yang kepertama namanya Xian Ni Gretel, umurnya 4 tahun.

Adikku yang ke-2 namanya Xian Wan Mark, umurnya 2 tahun.

Beda jauhh...! banget sama aku.

"ada apa kamu berteriak memanggil ibu?" tanya ibu.

"ini gajiku, aku hampir saja lupa kalau ini hari terakhir aku bekerja" kataku dengan gembira.

"berarti, ayah sudah bisa di rawat di rumah sakit ya, kak?" tanya Gretel.

Aku mengangguk, aku terharu sekali.

"oh ya, bu" kataku.

"ada apa, Claire?" tanya ibu.

"besok ada tes IQ" jawabku.

"lalu kenapa?" tanya ibu.

"kalau mendapat juara 1, 2 dan 3, akan dapat liburan ke Jepang selama 2 minggu" jawabku.

"kamu pasti bisa, Claire" kata ibu.

"aku tidak mau mengikutinya" kataku.

"kenapa? ini kan kesempatan besar, sayang kalaudi sia-siakan" kata ibu.

"tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan kalian semua" kataku.

"kakak ikuti saja..., kan bagus kalau kakak bisa ke Jepang" kata Gretel.

Mark mengangguk tentang usul Gretel.

"tapi..., kakak tidak mau meninggalkan ayah, kakak mau menjaga ayah" kataku.

"sudahlah, kamu tidak perlu khawatir, biar ibu yang menjaga-nya, lagipula, ayahmu pasti bangga kalau kamu bisa ke Jepang" kata ibu.

Aku merenungkan hal ini, ada bagusnya juga sebenarnya.

"tapi..., kalau ibu menjaga ayah, siapa yang menjaga adik-adik?" tanyaku.

"aku dan Mark akan ikut ibu, kak" jawab Gretel.

"aku takut kalau aku dapat ke Jepang, kalian kenapa-kenapa" kataku.

"kamu ga usah khawatir, sekarang belajar-lah supaya besok bisa kerjakan tes yang ada" suruh ibu.

Aku mengangguk, tapi pertama aku harus mandi dan makan dulu, baru belajar.

Setelah itu aku memasuki kamarku.

Di rumah, hanya ada 3 kamar, 1 untukku, 1 untuk ayah dan ibu, 1 lagi untuk Gretel dan Mark (berani banget).

Aku belajar di dalam kamarku hingga jam 9 PM.

* * *

**[Chapter Finished]**

Salam dari author: bila ada yang nge-review chapter 1, terima kasih, atau mungkin sekaligus

Thank you for your review! ^^


	3. When The Test

**-Tomorrow-**

**Claire's Pov**

Pagi ini, aku bangun lebih pagi.

Itu karena aku akan mengantar ayah ke rumah sakit, sedangkan ibu, menjaga adik yang masih tidur, sekaligus memasak.

**~In hospital~**

Di rumah sakit, aku meminta suster untuk memeriksa dan menjaga ayahku.

"nanti, ibuku akan datang, tolong beritahu ibuku ya" pesanku.

Suster itu mengangguk, aku pun langsung keluar dari rumah sakit.

Aku menuju ke sekolah tanpa ke rumah.

**~In school~**

Aku menuju ke kelas, seperti biasa, aku bertemu dengan orang yang suka meng-E-J-E-K.

"heh! Claire, ternyata kamu masuk juga ya, hari ini" kata Karen.

"walaupun masuk, lulus tes untuk ke Jepang juga ga akan tercapai" ejek Mary.

"semua hal tentang itu, Tuhan yang menentukan" kataku.

Aku terus masuk kelas, dengan niat tidak mau menghiraukan mereka.

'anjing mengong-gong, berlalu ah...' pikirku.

"Claire!" panggil Elli.

"selamat pagi, Elli" salamku.

"Claire, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk tes itu" kata Elli memegang tanganku.

Tangan Elli tampak dingin, pasti hatinya berdebar-debar sama sepertiku.

"oh ya, Claire, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Elli.

"aku akan menjawab sebisaku" jawabku.

"psst... psst..." bisik Elli.

Elli berbisik yang pastinya karena tidak mau di dengar oleh Karen dan teman-temannya.

"oh! boleh kok! ayo kita bela-" sambungan terputus #PLAKKK! maksudnya omongan terputus.

"sstt...!"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian, aku dan Elli duduk bersama, kami belajar bersama.

Masalahnya adalah ada rumus yang tidak di ketahui Elli, maka aku memberitau-nya tentang rumus yang di tanyakan.

Saat itulah, grup pengejek datang.

"hah! ya ampun! apa kalian belum belajar? oh... malang nasib kalian, pasti kau tidak akan bisa ke Jepang, Claire" kata Karen.

"bukan! kau salah paham! aku hanya membantu Elli saja!" kataku.

"Elli mana mungkin meminta bantuanmu!" kata Ann.

"yang di katakan Claire benar! aku memang meminta bantuannya!" kata Elli.

"Elli... Elli..., mana mungkin orang pintar kayak kamu minta bantuan sama orang bodoh seperti Claire!" kata Ann.

"Ann! kamu keterlaluan mengejek Claire seperti itu!" kata seseorang.

Aku dan Elli melihat ke belakang Karen, semua melihat.

"e-eh? Ja-Jack? a-aku...,aku sama sekali tidak mengejek Claire, kok!" kata Ann berbohong.

"Tadi aku dengar sendiri, kok!" kata Jack.

"Ka-kamu salah dengar! bu-bukan aku yang mengejek, ta-tapi... tapi dia!" kata Ann sambil menunjuk Mary.

Mary tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata Ann, padahal bukan dia yang mengucapkannya.

"Eh? lho? kenapa kau memfitnahku, Ann?" tanya Mary.

"Apa benar?" tanya Jack.

"bu-bukan aku! kau salah! Ann memfitnahku!" jawab Mary.

"tunggu, Jack!" leraiku.

"Heh! anak kayak kamu ga usah ikut campur!" kata Karen.

"Bukan Mary yang bilang, tapi Ann!" cela Elli.

"Aku sudah menduga dari suara Ann, aku tidak suka ada orang yang merendahkan orang yang tidak mampu" kata Jack.

"benar tuh, Jack! aku setuju denganmu!" kata Karen tiba-tiba.

Teman-teman Karen langsung melotot ke arah Karen.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel berbunyi, semua murid pun kembali ke tempat duduk termasuk Jack yang kembali ke kelasnya.

Guru pun telah datang, dia membawa seseorang.

"anak-anak, dialah yang akan memberi kalian tes" kata guru.

"namaku Aiqian (baca: Aichien), aku-lah orang yang akan memerhatikan kalian selama kalian mengerjakan tes dariku. Kalau aku lihat ada yang menyontek, dia akan langsung di diskualifikasi" katanya memperkenalkan diri.

'Benar-benar akan jadi sulit' pikirku.

Aiqian langsung membagikan kertas tes itu ke seluruh meja.

"waktu kalian selama 90 menit, di mulai dari... sekarang!" kata Aiqian.

Aku langsung membaca soal di kertas tes dan mengisinya.

**-90 Minutes Later-**

"waktu habis!" kata Aiqian.

Dalam waktu yang tepat, aku pun telah mengisi 100 soal yang ada.

Aku langsung melihat ke arah jam. Jam 9 AM.

"tepat waktu istirahat" kataku.

Seorang petugas segera mengambil kertas-kertas tes itu.

"Haduh... aku lapar" kataku.

"Tes akan di umumkan 4 hari lagi, jadi bersiap-siaplah!" kata Aiqian langsung pergi.

'Yahh..., harus menunggu 4 hari' pikirku.

"Anak-anak, kalian sudah di perbolehkan pulang, jadi kalian pulang saja" kata guru.

"Tumben..." kataku.

"Claire...!" panggil Elli.

"1 lagi, besok kalian libur saja, karena ada rapat guru besok" kata guru.

"Wahh... kebetulan sekali" kata Elli.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau mengajakmu, Claire" jawab Elli.

"Eh? aku mau di ajak kemana?" tanyaku.

"Pokoknya, besok kita ketemu di jembatan Harvest ya" jawab Elli.

'Apa! jembatan Harvest! padahal jembatan itu kan...'

"Em..., Elli, apa kau yakin kita akan bertemu di sana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, Claire, memang kenapa?" tanya balik Elli.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" jawabku.

Apakah Elli sebelumnya tidak mengetahui kalau jembatan itu memiliki kekuatan gaib? aku harus mencegahnya.

"Elli, ku rasa kita jangan bertemu di jembatan itu, aku merasa jembatan itu haram" kataku.

"Kok kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu? kan tidak pernah ada pembunuhan" kata Elli.

Aku dan Elli keluar dari kelas, saat itu Jack datang.

"Hai, Claire, Elli!" sapa Jack.

Tanpa membalas sapaan Jack (kasihan deh lo #BLETAKK!), kami melanjutkan pembicaraaan kami.

"Iya..., ta-tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Claire?" tanya Elli.

"Ta-tapi... tapi, rumahku terlalu jauh untuk ke sana" jawabku berbohong.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya jarak rumahku dengan jembatan Harvest hanya 20 kaki.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya Jack.

"Sedang bicara soal besok, Jack" jawab Elli.

* * *

**[Chapter Finished]**

Salam dari author: Gomen ya buat penggemar Harvest Moon yang menunggu lama chapter 3, tapi untung author udah sempat. Jadi, di review ya ^^


End file.
